


What a Pretty Boy

by kstarroxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Face-Sitting, Force Choking, Force Lightning, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstarroxx/pseuds/kstarroxx
Summary: Luke's sends a very naughty hologram and can't wait for Leia to punish him.Basically some very smutty and kinky skycest





	What a Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship skycest, but my fave defensive tackle likes it so here we goooooooooooo

They knew it was wrong, dirty disgusting, but maybe that's why they did. Maybe it was the thrill of a forbidden love. The ecstasy that came from sneaking around and waiting for everyone to fall asleep. The high they got from the sultry glances to one another or the ass grabs and under the table hand jobs. The rush of keeping dirty secrets from everyone they knew. If only people knew what they did.

"You're a dirty whore, aren't you Luke?" Leia whispers as she watches the hologram Luke sent her. A vision of him dressed in the nicest set of lingerie with a caption of "Fuck me mistress." She loved that set. She bought it for him when they traveled to Cloud City for a fun weekend. She loved walking into the boutique and sorting through different sets until she found the prefect one. A lacy turquoise baby doll with matching panties. A blue that reminded her of his lightsaber. The lightsaber she sometimes used to fuck him with. Of course with the hilt of the weapon, she's not that cruel.

Leia feels the heat pooling under her as she imagines the torture she'll put him through. Maybe she'll tie him up and cane him until he cries. Or she could turn her favorite vibrator on high, keep a cock cage on him, and watch as he struggles and begs for release. His screams and cries sound better than those jazz club singers.

No, she has a better idea. She's been learning some new tricks with the force that she been dying to use on Luke. She wants to push his limits and see how much he can really take. Luke could always take pain well, but she was going to make him feel a new kind of pain. He'll be begging and pleading for more by the end of the night. Leia couldn't wait until she finished her meetings and could return to base.

* * *

 

Luke looked around Leia's room while he waited for her to return. He always appreciated the contrast between his and her room. As much as he tried (which wasn't very hard) Luke could never keep his room organized. Dirty clothes, spare parts and random gadgets littered his room. Sometimes he couldn't even find his lightsaber under all the filth. Even Leia's punishments couldn't stop his messy habits. Maybe I could invest in some cleaning robot to do my work for me, Luke thought but decided against it since Leia would most likely disapprove of his laziness.

Leia's room, on the other hand, was well-kept and perfect. She made sure everything stayed neat and clean and organized. Everything had a place and every place stayed orderly. He loved the fact that the room smelled like everlillies and orchids and he loved the softness of the sheets and the fluffiness of the pillows. But most of all, he loved her wardrobe. A walk in closet filled with various dresses, skirts and heels. A true paradise for him. How he loved to slip on Leia's clothes and pretend to be the most beautiful boy in the galaxy. The feeling of the soft fabrics on his cock and nipples always made him incredibly hard. He could orgasm just from thought of being able to wear those cute dresses whenever he wanted.

While sorting through her closet, he found the gift Leia got him when they went to Cloud City. He carefully took it out of the box and thought of all the memories from the last time he wore this. Luke will never forget the hard fucking Leia gave him while making him say the most dirty things he could think of. Maybe they can have a round two, Luke thought devilishly and decided to send Leia a hologram she wouldn't forget.

Leia finishes her meetings and walks back to the room. She's practically dripping from the ideas formulating for punishing Luke. Leia can't keep the smile off her face as she rushes to get to her room. "Why are you so happy, princess? Is it because you finally get to see me?" Han approaches her and attempts to block her way. A quick glare sends him away and she continues on her way to her room.

Finally after dodging random people trying to make conversation with her, she makes it to her room. She walks in to see Luke lying on her bed and touching himself through his panties. Luke looks up as she enters the room and quickly crawls over to her. "You are a bad boy, aren't you Luke?" Leia whispers as strokes his cheek. "Sending me that naughty hologram during my meetings. You got me all wet. I think you need to fix it." Leia pushes Luke down on the pillows and smirks at the redness of his face. She slowly slips off the wrap dress she's wearing and watches the lust in Luke's eyes. He reaches to slip off her underwear and receives a slap on the wrist.

"No touching until I say so, cutie. You know the rules." Leia chastises and captures Luke in a kiss. Luke moans at the taste of strawberries and green tea from his mistress and forces himself to not try and touch her. Leia glides her left hand up ad down Luke's body as she hold Luke's wrists with her other hand. She breaks the kiss to watch the breathlessness in Luke's face. She looks over at Luke's folded old clothes and grabs his belt to tie his hands above his head. "Maybe this'll help you sweetie." Luke tests the ties and enjoys the tightness of Leia's ties.

Leia roams Luke's body and revels in the lingerie. She slides her hands over his chest and carefully strips Luke of his babydoll to peppers kisses all over his chest. Luke groans at every kiss and takes a sharp intake of breath when Leia bites at his nipple and pinches the other. Leia chuckles at the reaction and continues to twist and bite for more reactions. "Mistress, please..." Luke moans as he feels his cock rise from the pleasure.

"What do you want me to do, Luke? Come on, say it Luke." Leia coos as she pulls at his hair. "Luke gasps and pouts at Leia. "You want me to jack you, Luke? Is that what you want? Or do you want me to spank you Luke? Or maybe you want me to fuck that tight little ass?"

"Please do anything. I just need you to play with my cock." Luke pleads and Leia grins at the confession. She tightly grips his balls and chuckles at Luke's wince. Leia wraps around Luke's hips and grinds herself against him. "Please Leia, I need it bad."

"If you want me, you're gonna have to please me first." Leia slips off her panties and moves onto Luke's face. Her pussy pressed against Luke's mouth as she urges him to start eating her out. Luke hungrily licks at the up and down and moans at the sweet juices he's tasting. Leia silently gasps at the pleasure she's feeling from the Luke as he lightly toys with her clit.

Luke wishes to be able to finger and eat her out while he plays and squeezes at her tits, but he knows Leia wouldn't allow him with the way he's been acting today. Maybe if he cleans his room, Leia would reward him. Luke pushes away those thoughts and focuses on pleasing his mistress. He loves to watch Leia hide her moans and purrs. It's especially arousing when Leia get close to cumming and her moans become louder and higher which turns out to be happening now as he feels Leia walls clench around his tongue as she orgasms on top of him. Her slick juices cover his face as she slowly pushes herself off of him.

Leia tries to catch her breathe as she comes down from the high of her orgasm. She looks over to see that dumb look on Luke's face as he watches her. She glares at him but the smirk still remains on his face. "You're a cocky boy, aren't you? I guess I have to teach you some manners." Leia slips off the panties Luke is wearing and laughs as he winces from the coolness in the air. She strokes the boy up and down his body as she preps him for the punishment to come.

Luke feels a small pressure on his throat choking him and looks down to see Leia still stroking him with a grin on her face. Oh shit, is she using the force? Luke realizes and feels his cheeks burning. "Do you like that, Lukey? You like when I choke you?" Leia teases as she fondles his balls with one hand and strokes his cock with the other. She squeezes his balls hard when he doesn't answer and he groans from the nails digging into him.

Luke quickly responds with a yes and feels the pressure on his throat increase. Leia slowly drags her tongue around Luke's cock carefully swirling around his tip. Luke gasps when she starts to suck him off while applying different amounts of pressure to his throat. Slowly she swallows to the base of his cock and magically deep throats him without choking. Leia can taste the pre-cum dripping from his cock and can't wait to see all of his cum sprayed on himself.

Leia rises from sucking him off and instead strokes him while she focuses on the second part of her plan. She smiles at the redness on Luke's face from his muffled air and whispers to Luke, "Close your eyes for me, babe." Luke obeys her command and anticipates what plans she has for him.

Out of no where Luke feels a strong shock to his chest and looks down at Leia in surprise. He sees her with a lightning crackling from her fingertips as she hovers around him. She locks eyes with him and a light blush crosses her cheeks. "Wow, that's pretty cool, mistress." Luke whispers and relieves the tension in the air.

"I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed." Leia remarks and sends a shock through his balls. The pain soon turns to pleasure as he lays back onto the bed and tosses his babydoll over his eyes as a makeshift blindfold. Leia chuckles at the gesture and proceeds to shock and tease her little jedi. She pinches both of his nipples and sends a large shock through them. Luke gasps and feels waves of pain and pleasure flood through his body.

"You like that dirty boy? You're so filthy for liking when I shock you. You're such a naughty, naughty boy. But you're my naughty boy." Leia chides as she elicits more sounds and moans to spill out of Luke. The whole hall might hear how loud Luke's moans are. Leia grabs Luke's throat and sends tiny prickles of electricity. "You need to quiet down for me, sweetie. You don't want everyone to know our little secret? Do you want everyone to find out how our brave hero likes to dress up like a little girl and get fucked by his sister? That sounds like a plot of a cheaply made porno. Everyone would laugh at you, but you want that don't you? You fucking like that humiliation and embarrassment. Maybe I should have Han come down and watch us? Would that make you feel good?"

Luke feels himself ready to burst from Leia's dirty words and shocks. "Please mistress...I need to come for you. Please let me come." Luke pleads and feels the force squeezing him. "Mistress, I can't hold on any longer. Please I need it."

"Beg for me, Luke. Tell me how much of a bad boy you are. Tell me all the filthy things you like. I want you beg for me, you little slut." Leia demands and strengths the bond she has on Luke's cock.

"I'm such a dirty whore, mistress. I want you to fuck me so badly and I want your big fat strap on right inside me. I want you to keep shocking and choking me because I'm a bad boy who deserves it. I want to come all over myself for you." Luke whines and Leia releases her force on him. He lets out out a loud moan as he shoots his load all over his stomach.

Leia releases Luke from his bonds as she whispers soothing words and praises to him, "You're so good for me, Luke. I'm very proud of you. I'm going to wet a towel so I can clean you up." Leia leaves and returns as quickly as she can. She slowly wipes Luke down and keeps whispering to him. She grab the water off the night stand and slowly has Luke drink from it. "Make sure you drink it all. It'll get your energy back." Luke whines at the babying but gladly accepts the water. "Was everything okay? Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course I did. That was totally wicked, but I am really confused about one thing." Luke responds and Leia perks up to listen. I hope I didn't hurt him or anything. "Soo, are you a jedi now?"


End file.
